


He choose vanilla over my ass

by 95vmin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But kind of, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, SO, Smutt, Tumblr Prompt, not really - Freeform, they dont get to the sex bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95vmin/pseuds/95vmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP having sex when they hear the ice cream and they stop mid-fuck to run outside and get some"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He choose vanilla over my ass

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other prompt for me, come and say hi on TUMBLR
> 
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com

Harry and Louis both knew that they shouldn’t have been doing this, at all. Niall and Liam were literally on the first floor of the house, and could have walked on them at any point. Niall probably wouldn’t have minded at all, but Liam wouldn’t have been quite as understanding. He kind of still held a grudge against them since he walked on them fucking on his bed on Christmas Eve at his house.  
  


“Haz… We shouldn’t… Mmph … Be doing this…” Mumbled Louis in Harry’s mouth. 

 

Harry took his time to kiss Louis, licking his teeth and biting down the boy’s lower lip before tilting his head back. He put each hand at either side of Louis’ head and glared at him. “It’s your fault, though, isn’t it?” He accused his hot breath on Louis’ face. He then proceeded to gently kiss Louis’ neck.  
  


Louis rolled his eyes, and put his hands on Harry’s chest but made no effort whatsoever on pushing him back. “I don’t know what you are talking aah…bout.” he started moaning slightly when Harry started biting his neck. 

 

Harry sucked and licked small hickey on Louis’ neck before glaring at the older boy, his eyes dark. “The way you were licking the icing off Niall’s donut wasn’t legal.” He complained. “And your trousers are too tight, and yet you spent half of your time bent over something. You should consider yourself lucky I restrained myself.” He warned the boy.  
  


Louis smirked, and arched an eyebrow. “Consider myself lucky? Please, Harold.”  
  


Harry smirked as well, as he moved his left hand and lifted up Louis’ chin. “We are quite mouthy today, init? What about you put that pretty mouth of yours at good use, um?” He murmured pressing his lips on the other boy’s ear.  
  


Harry forced back a smirk when he saw Louis’ face reddening a bit. The older boy still tried to argue. “Harry, Liam and Niall are just downstairs…” He murmured, his face on Harry’s shoulder. He didnt try to move.  
  


Harry gently trapped the lobe of Louis’ ear between his teeth before starting to talk, his voice slower than usual. “I know… We wouldn’t want them to walk in on us, would we? It would be a terrible shame if Liam walked in as I slowly break you apart, making you moan my name as you lose control of yourself, isn’t it?”  
  


Louis swallowed loudly, flustered and definitely turned on. “Shut up, Harry.”  
  


Harry pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, well, well… Look what we’ve got here. Louis, is the thought of Liam walking on you being wrecked by me such a good turn on for you?” He asked.  
  


“As if you didn’t bloody know that already.” Grumbled Louis as he tried to hide his flushed face in Harry’s shoulder, but the taller boy was quick to pin his arms against the door. Louis struggled weakly from his grasp, but not hard enough to show that he wanted to be set free.  
  


Harry tilted his head to the side, as he spoke directly in Louis’ ear again. “So you would like that, uh? Liam looking at you as I slowly work my fingers in your ass. Niall observing your wrecked face as I thrust my hard cock into your tight hole and you beg me for more and more, your face already covered in my white semen. Our best friends staring as you become a whimpering mess because I’ve got my tongue moving inside you.” Harry pressed one of his legs in between Louis’ thighs and felt his hard cock on his leg. He licked Louis’ ear, and pulled his head back to look into his eyes. “This ideas turn you on so much? You are such a naughty boy, Louis.” He said, before leaning in and kissing him roughly on the mouth, tongues chasing each other. He moved his hands and blocked both Louis’ tiny hands into his own, as he reached inside Louis’ shirt with the free one. Louis squirmed a bit and moaned in the kiss as Harry pinched his nipple and twisted it slightly. Harry held Louis’ lip between his teeth as his hand settled down on Louis’ lower back.  
  


“You sure we should go back?” Asked Harry as he filthily licked Louis’ collarbone. Louis gasped and, gave him a death glare. Harry grinned. “Just checking.” Then his smile turned into a smirk. “What do you want then, Lou?” He asked innocently, squeezing Louis’ ass. 

 

Louis head butted him. “Don’t be an ass, you know what I want.”  
  


Harry pressed a finger through Louis’ tight trousers and smiled again when the boy gave a surprised gasp. “Be polite, Lou Bear. Ask politely and I might decide to give it to you.”  
  


Louis groaned in frustration. It wasn’t the first time Harry did this, and it wasn’t as if it bothered Louis, but it still got him flustered nevertheless. 

 

He looked at Harry from under his eyelashes, cheeks a light shade of pink. “I want you to fuck me, Harry.” After a second, he added. “Please.”  
  


Harry, who wasn’t waiting for anything else, finally let go of his hands. “On the bed, clothes off.” He orded, as he crept out of the room, going to get some lube.  
  


Louis immediately did as he was told, leaving his clothes on a messy pile beside the bed. He tried not to touch his already hard and sensitive cock as he waited for Harry to come back.

 

Harry came back in the room a few seconds and smirked at the sight that greeted him. Louis lying on the bed on his stomach, his flushed face turned to look at him with a smile of vague anticipation and open invitation. Harry was next to him in less than a second. Harry manhandled him on his lap, dropping the lube next to them on the bed. Harry put two fingers under his chin and pulled Louis in a soft kiss. It was kind of uncomfortable with Louis’ hard cock between them, but neither complained. “Haz… Do me…” Breathed Louis against his lips. Harry didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He moved one of his hand on Louis’ back, as he reached next to him to get the lube, not breaking the contact with their lips. He pour some on his fingers and shifted Louis on his lap, and opening his legs a bit. He licked the boy’s lips as he reached one finger in his tight hole. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex together, Harry was always surprised at how tight Louis’ was. 

He started moving his hand up and down Louis’ ass, looking for a particular spot. Louis breath came in gasped, as Harry searched a few seconds before finding his prostate. When his finger touched the bunch of nerves in Louis’ ass, the boy gave a loud gasp and jerked his whole body upwards. “Oh... fuck... Harry, yes...”

Harry touched the spot again, and Louis let a loud moan again. “You like this, uh?” murmured Harry, biting down Louis’ neck. Louis answered with another moan, and Harry decided to add another finger. Usually he would have played a bit longer but he hadn’t forgotten that both Liam and Niall where downstairs.

Louis moaned even louder as Harry worked now two fingers in his ass, his whole body feeling damn hot. Harry licked his collarbone, he touched his prostate with both fingers. Louis moaned, loud enough that Harry wondered for a second if the two boys had heard them. Louis didn’t leave him much time to think, as he joined their lips in another kiss, darting his tongue on Harry’s teeth, and biting his lower lip.

Harry added a third finger, his tongue circling in Louis’ mouth as his fingers kept sending wave of pleasure to the tinier boy. “Fuck...” breathed Louis digging his nails on Harry’s chest. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at Harry, eyes slightly glossy and chapped lips. “Fuck me... Haz...”

Harry grinned, as he pulled out his fingers from Louis ass, earning a small yelp from the boy at the loss, and grabbed a pillow, before laying Louis on the bed, careful not to touch his over sensitive cock. He looked at his still lube streaked fingers for a second, before tracing them on Louis’ mouth. “Lick these for me, will ya?” he asked the boy.

Louis was quick to answer, trapping Harry’s fingers in his mouth and filthily sucking the lube off them, as Harry struggled to get out of his pants with one hand. Once his hard cock was finally free, he pulled out his fingers from Louis’ mouth and settled himself on the bed with him. Louis circled his waist with his legs and Harry was about to start when he heard the music from the inferior floor.

He froze, and listened intently, while Louis looked at him in confusion. “Come on, Harry, fuck...” said the younger, his voice hoarser than usual. Harry ignored him, and his eyes widened in surprise as he finally realised what he was hearing.

“It’s the ice cream van!” he said, his eyes sparkling excitedly, and ok, what. Louis looked at him in a mix of confusion and arousal, and even more confusion when Harry jumped off the bed.

“What the fuck, Harry?!” asked Louis, horny and annoyed, as Harry pulled his trousers on. 

The green eyed boy just smirked as he zipped his trousers. “Sorry, but the ice cream is calling me. And you said it, that was a terrible idea anyway.” He said, opening the door and stepping out.

Louis hid his flustered face in the pillow, because what the fuck, did Harry just chose Vanilla Ice Cream over his ass?

(Afterwards Harry did use the ice cream more productively than just eating them, because Ice cream is the only Vanilla thing he does.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story say hi to me on Tumblr  
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> Tomlindaughter-af.tumblr.com  
> I ACCEPT PROMPTS FOR LARRY, ZOUIS AND LILO!!


End file.
